(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water clarification system and, more particularly, to an above ground water clarifier for use with an external system for cleaning, storing, and recycling water from the external system.
(2) Description of Related Art
Water clarification and reclamation systems have long been known in the art. Such systems have been used in a variety of operations for capturing, cleaning and recycling the water used in the operations. By way of example, automatic vehicle-washing systems are well-known, and are in widespread use for washing passenger automobiles, trucks, buses, railroad equipment, and the like. A typical system includes a conveyor for moving the vehicle through the installation, and a series of power-driven brushes which are moved around the vehicle under a drenching spray of water and soap or detergent to remove dirt and grease. The washed vehicle is given a drenching spray of clean rinse water, and is then moved to a drying station.
Operating economy and the need for water conservation dictate recovery and reuse of the contaminated water collected in a floor trench beneath the vehicle path. Recovered water is usually quite dirty, and particulates and oily residues must be removed from the contaminated water before recycling through the system.
A typical filter system for vehicle wash water is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,164, and this system is useful in many such installations. This arrangement, and other commercially available filter systems, are not ideal, however, in that they all use a below-ground water clarifier. The below-ground water clarifier typically consists of a series of tanks that are stored below ground level. Such below-ground tanks include a manhole cover through which the sand trap and/or other components can be serviced. Because of the below-ground positioning, the tanks are difficult to access and cannot be serviced in their entirety (as they are encased in concrete or soil). Further, because they are often positioned at level with or below sewer access level, the below-ground water reclaim clarifier requires an electric pump to discharge any excess water to the sewer.
Another problem with known systems is that they use pump-driven filter systems which are also costly to maintain and service. The pump-driven filter systems require a considerable amount of energy to operate and include internal pump filters that are not easily accessible.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an above ground water clarifier that is easily serviceable, can gravity feed excess water to the sewer, and that includes an energy efficient gravity fed filter system.